1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lipoxygenase inhibitors, particularly, to 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
5-Lipoxygenase is an enzyme participating in biosynthesis of leukotrienes and 5-hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acid (5-HETE) which are considered taking part in occurrence of allergic symptoms, asthma, inflammation and the like.
Accordingly, compounds having 5-lipoxygenase inhibiting activity are useful for remedy and prevention of allergic symptoms, asthma, inflammation and the like, and development of effective 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors is desired earnestly.
The present invention aims at providing 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors.
Although caffeic acid and its methyl ester are known as substances having 5-lipoxygenase inhibiting activity [Biochim. Biophys. Acta 792, 92 (1984)], their inhibiting activity is not a satisfactory one.
Under such circumstances, the inventors of the present invention have made various investigations with a view to obtain compounds having superior 5-lipoxygenase inhibiting activity, and found that substituted styrene derivatives having a radical of the general formula ##STR2## wherein X denotes a hydroxyl group or a lower alkoxy group and q is an integer of 2 or 3, and containing carbon atoms in total of at least 8, preferably, of 12 [hereinafter, called as substituted styrene derivatives (II)], have a strong 5-lipoxygenase inhibiting activity.